Kaskus
border |flagdescription = |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = The Alliance By Raiders, For Raiders |team = White |color1 = #b1cccb |color2 = blue |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = white |color6 = white |color7 = |color8 = |founder = Suryanto Tan, Blackorchid, Semutjoget and Lord Caparo |foundedon = 15 July 2011 |govfield1 = JavaPirate |govname1 = Emperor |govfield2 = Suryanto Tan |govname2 = Imperial Advisor |govfield3 = Sigelopisan |govname3 = Regent |cabinet = Minister, gantanX Minister, Blackorchid Minister, Jeff123 |cabinetname = Government |officials = |officialsname = |triumvirate = |directors = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = * GOD (link) * MONGOLS (link) * BCTWELVE (link) * SRA (link) |forumurl = |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/kaskus |ircchannel = #Kaskus |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Kaskus |othernotes = |statsdate = May 30, 2012 |totalnations = 41 |totalstrength = 676,445 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 16,499 |totalnukes = 278 |aidslots = 54.26% |rank = 109 |score = 3.22 }} Kaskus is a small International alliance based on the white sphere. It stems from the most popular Indonesian forums (Kaskus), and was founded on July 15, 2011. Although they are a self-proclaimed "alliance by raiders, for raiders", Kaskus has become better known for coming to the aid of the weak against the strong, particularly defending micro-alliances against larger alliances attempting to bully them. Although not a large alliance in their own right, Kaskus has established a reputation as an alliance of tenacious fighters with no fear of taking on alliances much larger than itself. History Kaskus gained notoriety when it declared waragainst Non Grata, citing their unhappiness with the way that other alliances had backed down from Non-Grata during their series of aggressive wars against smaller, weaker alliances. Although Non-Grata was a sanctioned alliance and Kaskus was a micro, it was hoped that other alliances would join in (or join up) with Kaskus to strike what they viewed as an oppressor. Alas, such support never came in the numbers needed. Still, the Kaskus-NG War raged for 20 days, from November 7-27, 2011. Although it ended in defeat for Kaskus, their point was made and their reputation for the fight in the dog being more meaningful than the size of the dog was secured. Kaskus played a limited role in the BTA-MONGOLS War which was fought between February 5—12, 2012, entering on the side of the Blue Turtle Alliance (2nd) against raiding forces from the MONGOLS alliance. A mere three weeks later, Kaskus found themselves entering a conflict on behalf of the MONGOLS. GOONs had raided a MONGOLS nation, and, when other MONGOLS nations aided that nation, GOONs demanded reparations. . By March 27, Mushroom Kingdom members began ghosting GOONs in order for them to maintain their sanction, and on April 1, GOONs called in their ally FOK to supply "more middle tier coverage". On April 12, the entire Pandora's Box bloc entered to prevent their ally GOONs from embarrassment at the hands of a micro-alliance. Still, Kaskus held the line for 9 more days, finally surrendering to the combined forces of GOONs, FOK, Non-Grata, Umbrella and the Viridian Entente on April 21, 2012. Although Kaskus "lost" the war after a month and a half of fighting, it was a pyrric victory for GOONs: within a month, the Pandora's Box bloc fell apart. On May 13, 2012 the MONGOLS alliance into Kaskus. In late May of 2012, Kaskus intervened in the Tetris-PROIS War when it was perceived that Tetris was attempting to disband PROIS over a diplomatic dispute. Kaskus and The Biohazard Corporation jointly took on PROIS as a protectorate. BIO and Kaskus eventually signed a treaty as well, but this, as well as the protectorate of PROIS, was cancelled on August 19, 2012. Hall of fame War History See also Category:Kaskus